Cherry Blossom at Hogwarts
by CosenAngel
Summary: An unusual Harry Potter crossover. This is the story about Haruno Sakura and the things she went through during her one year long mission. Enjoy this story about friendship, magic and ninja skills. Parings: RonHermione HarryGinny SakuraDraco AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Do I own the Naruto series.  
Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Going to Hogwarts [The epilogue**

"Sakura, will you take this mission?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"Do you understand the risks?"

"Hai"

"Good… but are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to do this…" The blond woman nodded.

"I know... Here is the mission scroll."

"Thank you"

"Then leave! But Sakura…"

"Yes?!"

"Please be careful" with those words the pink-haired kunoichi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura petals.

**

* * *

Ooo**

Dumbledore looked out over the crowd of students, smiled and said "This year we will have an exchange student, I guess she would be here any minute now" a murmur raised in the grate hall after that statement, and even the teachers looked confused.

"A what?" Ron asked his friends.

"An exchange student, a person from another school or country" the brown-haired girl said matter of factually.

"I know that…" Ron sent his girlfriend a glare, Hermione ignored this.

"Why? Isn't it enough with Voldemort running around already?" a black haired boy with green eyes asked. The boy was in fact 'He-who-survived'

"How would we know, Harry" Hermione said to her close friend.

"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked out loud and a few seconds later a puff of smoke and petals showed up at the floor in the grate hall, followed by silence. When the smoke cleared a pink-haired woman was standing in the middle, smiling. Whispers were herd as people asked who she was and what was up with her clothes, everyone in the grate hall had a confused or even a scared face, everyone except the girl and Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm late, Dumbledore-sama." the girl smiled and then mumbled something in another langue _"I think I'm taking after Kakashi-sensei… not good"_

Dumbledore laughed at that statement. "Nice seeing you miss. Haruno"

Sakura looked up at him "Nice seeing you too, Dumbledore-sama"

"Don't call me Sama, its professor"

"Hai" she smiled. _"Here the mission scroll, Tsunade-sama explains everything."_ Sakura walked up with the scroll to the old wizard.

"Ah... Well let's introduce you, then" he smiled at the girl who nodded and turned around to look at the people in the grate hall. "Students, here she is our new student. She's from a country far from here, it's called Konoha. But I'll let you introduce your self" he sat down to listen.

Sakura nodded and started "A-ano… well I'm Haruno Sakura… or Sakura Haruno as you would say it. I'm sixteen, ANBU-captain and still alive. I'm going to be here for a year at least and that's all I think… any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss. Granger" Dumbledore said to let her ask her question

"ANBU-captain, what's that?"

Sakura put a hand behind her head and looked confused for a while then she answered "well…the easiest way to explain that is that it means I'm a really high-ranked ninja."

Someone asked "Is your hair natural pink and what up with those clothes?"

"Yes it is and it's my uniform"

Professor Snape gave her a cold glare and she turned smiling to him. "Is there anything _you_ wonder?"

He glared at her and then spit out "Yes, Witch house are you going to bee in?"

Before she could answer, Dumbledore said "My, Severus you are right, I totality forgot! We need to place you in a house!"

She just looked at him as he directed her to sit down at the pall. Dumbledore put the sorting-hat on her head. "Hm…" it started. Sakuras heart skipped a beat, but she kept looking like nothing. "You're the hardest one at many years… were to put you I wonder. You could go in any of the houses" at this all of the people in the hall stared at her, even the ghosts were standing still looking at the kunoichi.

"How's that?" Sakura asked fighting the blush that crept up at her cheeks.

"Well, I see you have the brain of a Rawenclaw, you have the heart as a Hufflepuff, you have the courage of a Gryffindor and are as sneaky and cold hearted as a Slytherin" at this Sakura smirked "Well thank you" she said still smirking.

"Where will you put our dear Sakura?" Dumbledore asked the hat.

"See that's the problem, it's all mixed up and I can't sort out just one thing. As I said; she would fit in every one of the houses" Sakura started too giggle and took the hat of.

"Sorry Mr. Hat, but you are not supposed to 'sort' me out. As a shinobi, I know my duty before my feelings and my duty is to the mission I'm here to do. If you by any chance at all Mr. Hat would have sorted me out… I would have to leave." Sakura smiled.

"Why would you have to leave if it had placed you in one of the houses?" the dark-haired boy, we all knows as Harry Potter, asked.

"If you do not hold all of those qualities at the same level, you're not worthy the shinobi title." She continued looking at Dumbledore _"I have to be at that boy's house, my mission is to protect him, as you know"_ he nodded "well then Miss Haruno. You will be in Gryffindor"

The Gryffindor table cheered.

* * *

**Ooo**

Sakura took her set next to Hermione.

"Hi! I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron." She pointed at the two boys.

"Nice meeting you" Sakura smiled.

"Witch year are you at?" Harry asked the pink-haired girl.

"6th." She answered.

"Same as us then" Hermione smiled at the girl. Before anyone could start saying anything, Dumbledore said "The rules are the same as ever, forbidden forest is not aloud aria, for any student" he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione at this. "Then, let the feast begin"

Sakuras eyes widen as she whitened the table getting full of food, she wasn't used to magic.

"Won't you eat?" Ron asked with his mouth full, receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

"I-I… well yes" she looked at the fork, and decided to pull out the sebons she had in her hair instead. She saw some rice and took some of it. She started to eat.

The people next to her ((the twins, Ginny and the trio)) was now staring at the way she ate. They didn't see people eat with sticks very often.

"N-Nani?" she asked them

"It's just that we do not often see people eat like that" Hermione told her.

"Oh… _I would really love some ramen with Naruto now_" Sakura had just tasted the kidney-pie. Never again.

"What did you say?" one of the twins said "and I'm George by the way and that is my brother Fred"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Sorry I was just talking about random stuff. How can you eat that?" she pointed at the pie. They just laughed at that

"We don't" Fred said smiling. Sakura nodded and watched as the other continued eating.

"Don't you want more?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Nhaa… not now, but could you show me the kitchen later?" now she was happy that Naruto had packed one of her bags with ramen, he didn't trust her when she had said she didn't needed them. His answer on that was 'you always need ramen' and, she hated to admit it, he was right.

"Of course we'll show you." Sakura smiled at her new friend and drifted of; thinking on the summoning jutsu Kakashi-sensei had thought her. A few moments later she was awoken by a voice, and her ninja-skills made her throw a kunai at Dumbledore, since he was the one talking. He managed to move out of its way, but the old lady behind him got it right in front of her, making the plate shatter. The sound made Sakura look up.

"He he... Sorry" she put her arm behind her head and smiled. "But I'm glad you moved professor, 'cause otherwise you would have been dead by now" totality silence was in the grate hall. Until; "MISS HARUNO! DETENTION AND 5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR"

"_Hu? Nani? It's just a reflex your old hag! I'm trained to kill what the hell you are expecting, that I would let people attack me... God damned hag. Fuck you, hag"_ Sakura was now screaming at the woman, not that she understood it… actually not even Dumbledore got all of it; she was talking way to fast for him.

"Miss Haruno, please don't shout at the teachers, and if you have to shout do it on English."

"Sorry"

"So what did you say to professor Umbridge?"

"That I'm trained to kill and that is just a reflection. It is called self defence" Sakura glared at the woman, who looked like a toad with a pink shirt.

"That is not self defence" Umbridge shouted.

"For me it is" Sakura huffed and started to play with another kunai.

"Weapons are not aloud by the ministry" the hag continued.

"I have the rights and your pathetic ministry can't do a shit about it"

"You do not know anything about the ministry little girl" students, teachers and ghosts watched the fight, without a word.

"I know a lot more about it than you do Ms. Dolores Umbridge. I know the darkest secrets of the ministry and I probably know more about you than even you do" Sakura looked up from her kunai. The toad-woman didn't say a word, actually no one did.

"Well, I just want the prefects to lead the first years to your home rooms and enjoy the rest of the evening" Dumbledore said.

"Come on Sakura" Hermione grabbed her armed and pulled her out of the mass of people.

* * *

**Ooo**

In the group-room everybody talked about Sakuras 'fight' with Umbridge.

Around 11 at night there was only 7 persons up. Ron and Hermione was sitting in one part of the sofa, Ginny and Harry in the other while the twins were sitting in the chairs, and Sakura was on the floor in front of the fire.

"Bloody hell, that was just so cool, no one would ever do that." Ron said. Sakura didn't listen to him at all, she looked into the fire. A loud growl was heard from Sakuras stomach.

"Guess I'm hungry" she took out a quick-ramen package and made some seals, filling it with the right amount of water and then she put it over the fire. 5 minutes later she was eating ramen, and the others were watching and talking to her.

There little talking moment was disturbed by two people coming in to the room, Sakura drew a kunai.

"No, need to look so suspicious Miss Haruno" Dumbledore's voice came out. She nodded and put the kunai down.

"Why are you still up, you should bee in bed Sleeping" professor McGonagall said angry "but its good you don't. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasly, no not you two, and Miss Haruno, come with us. The rest of you go to sleep." The four kids named followed their teachers out of the common room and down to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**A/N: the epilogue is **_**Much**_** (!!!!!) shorter than the chapters, just so you know. Well her it is; my Sakura-centric Harry Potter crossover. I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did.**

**Sorry for all spelling mistakes or grammar problems!**

**Some **_**important**_** info then: I know the twins left the school during the fifth book, I know Umbridge isn't their teacher in the sixth book and I do know that this is my fan fiction therefore I am able to decide what will happen and what won't happen.**

**Any questions? Just ask.**

**Suzuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: Me. Own. No. Character. Only. Plot. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Haruno Sakuras first detention ever.**

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked as they got into the big room.

"Talking, lot's of talking" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Is that a phoenix?" Sakura almost shouted "Kawaii!!"

"Yes, but Miss Haruno, Please this discussion is mostly about you."

"I know… _boring, right birdie?_" Sakura mumbled the last part to the phoenix

"What about her?" Ron asked looking from Dumbledore to Sakura and back to Dumbledore.

"Sakura is here on a mission, why don't you explain?" Dumbledore said to the girl, who looked bored.

"How troublesome… I'm here on a mission, not to learn magic. Actually I've got a two-in-one mission, the first part is to protect the oh-so famous Harry potter" all three teenagers gasped as Sakura continued "the second part is, to kill Voldemort… and that is just if I finds him, but hanging out with you guys should help me with that" Sakura laughed, and the others, except Dumbledore, looked at her confused and angry, at least Harry was angry.

"W-What? Why should I need protection? I do know how to take care of my self!!" Harry was now shouting. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry who glared at Dumbledore who looked at Sakura who was petting the bird.

"It's not that you aren't able to protect yourself, it is just that you really would need help with Voldemort. I've killed people like him before. I'm here to protect you from dying, nothing else..." Sakura turned to face the boy with an expressionless face "that means I won't prevent any damage at all, for my sake you could break an arm or two and I won't care at all"

Now all wizards and the witch, of course, were looking at her.

"So if he would break his neck you don't care?" Hermione asked chocked at this complete change in Sakura.

"Not if he won't die from it, if that is a risk I have to do everything in my power to prevent it"

"So you would protect Harry with your life" Ron was having a hard time getting all of the information.

"Yes, that is my mission… and as a shinobi I have to do anything to complete my mission."

"In anything, do you mean anything?" Harry spoke looking at Sakura with disbelieve.

"Yes anything, just name it" she looked coldly at him, this was business no emotions should ever be exposed.

"Act like a whore?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice.

"I've done that" Sakura stated. They all looked at her with big eyes, now even the portraits in the room were listening. "It was quite interesting"

Harry still looked at her in disbelieve "you said you've killed people like Voldemort before, but you haven't… he is almost as strong as Dumbledore"

"With magic yes, but he would not be able to win over me. To be honest with you, I could kill all four of you before you even took a breath"

"You can not win over Voldemort; you could not even beat me! You are too weak" Harry shouted at her. That hit Sakura hard, even though she didn't show it.

"Don't call me weak. You don't know what I'm capable of; you really shouldn't challenge people like that. You will end up dead" her eyes were dark.

"Your mission is to protect me, right?" he smirked.

"Yes, but if you piss Me of too much, I'll kill you…" her eyes were filled with anger now...

"No, you won't be able, too weak" he still smirked when she disappeared only to reappear behind him

"Do not underestimate me" she whispered in his ear, Harry felt a shiver and she was on his right side "I could..." now she was on his left "... Kill you, to easy" and she was standing behind him with a kunai at his throat, smirking. "You are to slow" with those words she appeared next to Dumbledore.

Harry was in a really big chock, a silence was in the room for a few minutes, no one dared to move.

"B-bloody hell" Ron said breaking the silence.

"Shall we continue our conversation now? Good" Dumbledore used his magic to get four chairs to the teenagers, three of them sat down, Sakura continued to stand.

"Now you know why Sakura are here, she will attend to all of your classes and she will spend her time with you. Now to another question, Sakura, will you study here and will you were our uniforms or what will you do?"

There was silence a few seconds before "I'll study some of the classes, and the classes I don't need or don't want to study I'll study other stuff. I do not want to wear the uniform; there is no way in hell I would be able to fight in that. And I have to have at least four hours each day for training." Dumbledore nodded and asked "any thing more?"

"Ehum... Yes… I would like getting food I'm used to and I would prefer to eat with sticks, and I would like to get sake to drink"

"I'll fix that but the sake, I don't think you are aloud?!"

"I'm an ANBU" Sakura said as that explained everything, but when she saw their dumbfounded faces she sighed "Shinobi's can die any day, so we have the right to drink from when we're jounin, and as an apprentice of Tsunade I can hold my liquor, she has made me drink since I was twelve." Sakura smiled at Dumbledore.

"If you say so" he nodded. "Any questions?"

"Yes" Harry spoke up "why?"

Sakura raised a brow "I don't know why, but I guess it is because she drinks so much"

"I didn't wonder why you drink, I wondered why you are here to protect me?!" Harry glared at the pink haired girl.

"I'm just here to prevent your death" she smiled "and to kill Voldemort of course, but you my dear Mr Potter, you are my main target" an evil grin appeared at her face.

"Okay now my dear students, you have to go to sleep, professor McGonagall is waiting for you outside God night"

"God night, sir" the golden trio said with one mouth.

"Night professor" the ANBU-captain said smiling.

**Ooo**

"I don't like her" Harry said to his red haired friend.

"Oh… that was hard to notice with all the death glares you sent her on the way back here" Ron answered sarcasm dripping of the words.

"… She didn't notice them"

"No but we other did, man you are creepy sometimes."

"I don't need a babysitter, do I?"

"No, but if she is here to prevent your death, I guess that is good" Ron was unsure on what to think.

"Yes, but you herd her, if I piss her of she'll kill me. Damn, she is annoying"

"He he, so you noticed that part" a new voice said from behind. "You are not the only one who thinks I'm annoying." Sakura smiled as she jumped down next to Harry in his bed. The boys looked at her.

"You didn't notice me? Of course you didn't you are wizards, not ninjas. Sorry" still smiling she started to walk to the door right before it she turned to the boys. "Harry, I did notice your glares, but I didn't care and you don't need a babysitter, just someone who will save you if you are close to death" Sakura smiled as she walked out of the room.

The boys stared at the door and heard her start singing "ramen, ramen, I want ramen"

"Bloody hell" the redhead said "she's scary"

"I still don't like her…" Harry mumbled before drifting of to sleep.

**Ooo**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George walked through the doors to the grate hall at eight o'clock, the six of them still very tired. Standing on the wall behind the teachers they saw the pink haired girl named Sakura, talking to Slytherins ghost, the bloody baron. She was standing at the wall, STANDING. They all stared at her as she said something to the ghost and jumped down, walking towards them.

Now, she didn't wear her ANBU-cloths but instead she had a black mini-skirt that showed her long, creamy legs and a red tank-top that showed her nice figure to. She also had a pair of long black gloves, the top of the finger was missing, and to mach all of that she wore a pair of black stilettos. She was the third ninja that wore high-heels while fighting; the other ones was her mentor Tsunade and Shizune. Every boy in the grate hall was drooling, some girls to; the Weasly's and Potter were no exception. Sakura smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy heads"

"Sleepy heads? Our lessons don't start in another half hour." Hermione looked at the kunoichi.

"Yhea… sorry, but I usually go up around 5" she smiled and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"You do?" Ginny asked as the gang sat down.

"Yapp, best time to train" Sakura started eating her food, as did the others.

Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules.

"Crap, we have Umbridge together with Slytherin" Harry said. "And to make this day even worse we have Snape after Umbridge and that to with Slytherin." A few moments later the golden trio and Sakura were done, and Sakura followed them to defence against dark arts.

**Ooo**

"Sit down, children" the toad-woman, as Sakura had named her, said. Every one took their seats. "Now turn to page 10 and start reading."

Sakura put her hand up.

"Yes Miss. Haruno?" professor Umbridge looked coldly at her.

"Aren't they supposed to learn how to protect them selves?"

"Yes, and that is what we are doing" Umbridge stated.

"I don't think reading a boring book will help them to survive unless they are really got at aiming"

"You aren't the teacher now are you, miss Haruno."

"No, and to be honest I do not care, 'cause I have other things to study" Sakura smiled and pulled up a scroll with medical jutsus. Tsunade had sent her some of those to study when she got bored, most of them were forbidden but Tsunade wanted her to learn them, or at least study them so she would recognize them.

"What are those, Miss Haruno?" toad-woman asked coldly

"Just some jutsus Tsunade-sama thought I would need to know." Sakura mumbled still reading.

"Oh… I will not allow that, Miss Haruno" Umbridge smiled

"What? Why?"

"In my lessons, you'll have to do the same as every one else or you will not be here" Umbridge still smiled.

"_Ugly hag,_ I do not need to read this shit" Sakura said to Umbridge.

"10 points from Gryffindor and I want you in my office at 10 o'clock, Saturday morning.

"_Hag" _Sakura took her scroll and walked out of the room. No one noticed it only was a clone and the real Sakura was sitting in the roof reading her medical-scroll.

She puffed out of the room and in to the corridor as the lesson ended.

"Let's go to poisons now" Harry mumbled to her as she happily followed him.

**Ooo**

"Here are the instructions" Snape pointed with his wand at the blackboard, and the instructions for a truth-serum came up. Sakura was amassed at the magic, not that she showed it but still, it was pretty awesome. Sakura was working with Hermione and Ron with Harry.

"'Mione… I think we don't should add that" Sakura whispered at her new friend.

"But it stands there"

"Yes… but if you ad that, it will smell different, if you don't it's a bigger chance for it to work."

"What? I don't smell anything" Hermione sniffed at the root.

"No, but I do, and we need this to be perfect. Right?"

"Yhea... But what will we add instead then?" Sakura smiled, and started to mix the other ingredients in a way Hermione never had seen before.

"Your poisons should be white at this moment" Hermione looked at their poison; it was crystal-clear, not white.

"Sakura, why isn't it white?" she asked the emerald-eyed girl.

"Because it is finished" Sakura smiled and waved her hand "Professor, professor, we are done" Snape walked over to the girls, Hermione just looked scared while Sakura smiled. He smelled the poison and looked at it.

"It does look finish, why don't you try it on someone?" he asked

"That isn't nice…" Sakura said "I like it" a grin came up at her face. "Anyone volunteer?"

Everybody shake their heads. "Cowards" she mumbled. "Sorry professor, but we can't test it."

"Why don't we test it on you then" a blond boy said.

"Great idea Mr. Malfoy" Snape looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"I'm sorry professor, Mr. Malfoy, but it won't work on me" she smiled

"And why is that?" Snape asked her

"I'll just use my chakra to repeal it" still smiling she added, "why don't we use it on Mr. Malfoy instead"

"No, take Goyle instead" Malfoy said. Snape put Goyle down on a chair as Sakura dropped one drop in a glass of water. Goyle drank the water; no one noticed anything different with him.

"Professor, I'll let you ask him stuff" Sakura smiled and started to play with a kunai "'cause if I do it, it might be torture too. And we don't want that to happen, now do we?"

"No we don't. Let's start… How old are you?"

"16" Goyle answered.

"I think that is true and that is enough" Snape said.

"That was a silly question. He didn't have to lie on that" Sakura said her eyes were cold. "Who is your secret crush?" she asked, still playing with the kunai not even looking up from the kunai.

"Pansy Parkinson … W-what d-did I s-say it o-out loud?" fear was written over his face.

"Yes you did" Sakura smiled "Now we know that it works" there was silence in the room.

"10 points to Gryffindor for making a truth-serum, 3 points from Gryffindor because of that question"

"7 points, not so bad" Sakura smiled.

"It could have been 10" Harry hissed.

"No, if I didn't show him that it worked we shouldn't have gotten any points at all." Sakura stretched. "What is our next lesson?"

"We have lunch, then you have fortune-telling" Hermione told her. Sakura nodded.

"Dismissed, get out of here" Snape said to the class and everyone walked out of the room.

"Hey wait" a voice said behind her she turned.

"Oh... Hi Mr. Malfoy" Sakura smiled

"Call me Draco" he smirked at her.

"Okay, Draco…" she didn't like his smirk, it reminded her of a lost friend.

"Sakura are you coming?!" Hermione called.

"Coming. Bye Draco" Sakura ran to Hermione and the boys.

'She is hot, and she looks really good in high-heels' Draco thought to him self as he followed the crowd to the grate hall.

**Ooo**

When the trio and the ANBU-captain walked in through the door they saw the twins and Ginny sitting at the table eating.

Fred waved at them, as they walked closer.

"Hello" he said with his mouth full of food, as the four teenagers sat down.

"Fred, don't talk with food in your mouth" Hermione said to him.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" he said, Sakura started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

"You two" she smiled and started eating her food.

When she was done eating she walked up to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, miss Haruno"

"_Can I kill frog-lady, please?"_

"_No, Tsunade-sama said in the scroll that you only were aloud to kill death eaters and lord Voldemort"_

"_But she is mean to me. I'm not even aloud to study my medical scrolls in her class room and that book we are supposed to read is boring"_

"_I'm sorry but in Dolores's classes you'll have to do the same as every other student."_

"_Don't want to… I'll just occupy the roof then"_

"_The roof?"_

"_Yhea… the roof" _Sakura smiled and walked away.

"Sakura, we have to go" Ron shouted.

"I'm coming." She walked to the boys; Ron smiled at her while Harry glared at her.

**Ooo**

The three teenagers walked in to a big room that looked like a forest. Sakuras first thought was 'I want to train here… it could be fun' but as soon she noticed the centaur she remembered it was fortune-telling and not practise.

"Welcome children. Today I want you to look at the stars and tell me what you see" the centaur spoke. Every one lay down.

"I see big bear" a girl said, the centaur nodded **((A/N: don't remember his name and Saku-chan don't know it…))**

"I see Venus… and a lot of clouds… it's going to be thunder tonight" Sakura said.

"Yes, thunder. But how do you see Venus? Your eyes are closed" Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"I didn't… I just sensed the rain… and I like Venus, but to be honest all I see is stars and directions" Sakura said to the centaur.

"Directions??" a girl, Lavender, whose name Sakura had been told earlier that day, said.

"Yes directions… That shows witch way to go." Lavender stared at Sakura like she was crazy.

"You do, do you? Interesting" their teacher said.

"No, not so interesting… I'm trained to see that in stars…" Sakura said as Mr. Centaur nodded.

"I see a full moon" a boy said. Slowly Sakura drifted of to sleep, but she was still alert and sensed every movement in the room. She was after all trained under the hokage herself.

"I'll see you again in three days" the centaur stated and Sakura jumped up.

"Did we get any homework?" she asked Ron on the way to their common room.

"Yes… we are supposed to try and tell how our future will look for the next week" he stated depressed.

"Oh... Nhaa... To boring, I won't do it… I know my future" Sakura said and started reading a medical-scroll.

**Ooo**

The rest of the week followed smoothly, Sakura studying half of the subjects as her new friends and the rest she used to study scrolls Tsunade had sent with her. Professor McGonagall got pretty upset during one of her lessons, as Sakura was sitting reading one scroll on the floor and eating ramen at the same time. Not only were Sakura eating, she sat there mumbled to her self and made some notes at the same time. Now it was Saturday morning 10 AM, and Sakura had been training for four hours. Now she was sitting in Umbridge's office.

"Well, miss Haruno. First; how come you are so dirty?"

"Oh… that is because I've been training since six" Sakura smiled.

"Okay. Here do you have a pen, here are some paper and I want you to write 'I shall not shout at teachers' 500 times" Umbridge smirked, surely this would hurt the young woman, she thought.

Sakura felt a stinging thing on her left hand, but continued writing. 300 words later blood started dripping from her hand and on to the paper, but she ignored it, nothing showing in her face. When she was done she handed the papers to Umbridge and smiled.

"There you go" Sakura healed her hand. "Bye professor, see you around."

Sakura walked out of the office, Umbridge just stared. 'that did not happen, she did not make the wound disappear without any scar or any thing' Umbridge didn't want to admit it, she would never let her pride get lost over some pink-haired teenager, especially not a girl who did not know any magic or even was from this country. Umbridge did not like that girl.

**Ooo**

Harry and the others were waiting for Sakura in the common-room. They had all had their shear of her punishment, but when Sakura walked in humming a song they all got worried.

"S-Sakura is you okay?" Hermione asked the pink haired girl. Sakura looked at her confused.

"Yhea… why wouldn't I bee?"

"What did she do to you…? No one comes back from Umbridge humming a song" Harry said, he was frustrated.

"She made me write some shit 500 times." Sakura said. Ginny grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"Didn't she use that weird pen?" she asked.

"You mean the one who uses your own blood?" they all nodded "she did… I should get one of those."

"What?" Harry shouted "you a re telling us that you've spent two hours writing with that pen and not a mark"

"I healed it… and I barely felt it. I mean I'm an ANBU I've almost gotten killed like twenty times. Once I got a big sword right through my stomach. I still have the scar."

"What?" now it was Hermione's turn to shout. Sakura only nodded and after a few moments of awkward silence Fred decided to ask Sakura to help them with a prank and as the good girl she is, she helped them.

**Ooo**

"Tsunade gonna kill me, Tsunade gonna kill me, Tsunade gonna kill me" the rosette haired girl sang as she rushed towards Dumbledore's office, they had a meeting there and as the schools protector she had to attend. The problem was, she had helped Fred and George with their prank, then she had taken a bath and as the super-smart ninja she is, she fell asleep. She was 23 minutes late and she didn't bring her weapons pouches, they were in the common room.

"Great Sunday" she mumbled rushing in to the wizards (and centaur) stopping right in front of her mentor.

"SAKURA!! I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE LATE!!" the woman shouted throwing various things at her student, scaring the shit out of the wizards.

"Sorry, sensei... but I have sake" Sakura smiled, one thing she remembered. "And be happy, if I had been like Kakashi I wouldn't have come for at least three more hours" Sakura smiled at her teacher.

"Give me the sake and let's start" the blond woman huffed.

"Here you go Tsunade-sama" Sakura smiled handing a bottle to the hokage.

"May I ask who you are?" a voice came; Sakura knew it to be toad-woman.

"Oh… I'm Tsunade, 5th hokage" Tsunade bowed at Umbridge. Umbridge looked at her stupidly.

"She is the ruler of our country" Sakura explained. The ones in the room nodded.

"Where are your weapons?" Tsunade asked her student.

"In the common room, I was taking a bath, chatting some with the ghost there and then I fell asleep" once again Sakura smiled adding "At least I usually wear them all the time"

"Good girl" Tsunade petted Sakura like she was a dog, every one stared at them.

"She has already received detention on my lesson" Umbridge said. The hokage raised a brow. "She didn't follow my orders"

"Your lesson sucks; you can't teach them to defend them selves against dark arts by reading a book." Sakura said coolly "Its war on the way and blood will be spilled" she continued happily.

"Didn't I tell you to follow orders?"

"Yes you did, hokage-sama, but she doesn't even aloud me to have my weapons in the class room, the katana I get, but I would never go any were with out weapons and you know that" Sakura argued.

"I don't see any now" Umbridge said.

"I'm a kunoichi, I know how to wear weapons so they don't show" Sakura said coldly.

"Like were?" all other teacher, including the hokage watched as Sakura smirked at the ministry-woman.

"You really think I walk around in high-heals just to show my wonderful legs?" Tsunade let out something that sounded like a laugh. "And my clothes are really good hiding dangerous stuff in" Sakuras smirk widened as she saw Umbridge's facial expression.

"Don't forget your hair, Sakura" Tsunade was proud of her student, taking so many weapons with her when she took a bath.

"I didn't forget it; I just decided to not mention that."

"You have to sticks in your hair" Snape opened his mouth for the first time during that meeting.

"I know! But they aren't any sticks, they are poisoned sticks. One drop in a scratch and you'll die in one hour" there was silence.

"Really, I thought it was two" Tsunade told her student.

"Yapp, but I found a way to make it faster and an antidote that makes you immune to it. Professor Snape helped me, not knowing it." Tsunade stared at her student and Umbridge glared at Snape.

"Really?"

"Here take this receipt" Sakura handed her mentor a small scroll and then a bigger one "and this is the report this far" no one knew where she had hidden those, but she was indeed a good shinobi.

"Thank you, Sakura. The gang asks you to be careful and Naruto says he will hold his promise, no matter what" Tsunade smiled at the young woman she had come to love like a daughter.

"Arigato Tsunade-shishou" Sakura smiled as the older woman bowed and puffed out of the room. A silence lay over the room.

"So…" Sakura started. "Don't we have something to discus?" after being glared at of a few teachers she continues "Please work with me… I'm here to protect Potter, as well as the rest of the school. You don't tell me stuff; I won't be able to protect this god damned school. It's pretty big you know!"

"Calm down, Miss Haruno" Dumbledore sounded tired.

"Sorry professor" once again there was only silence. After two minutes Sakura got annoyed.

"Oh... Hell with this! I'll find Fred and George instead" she opened the door with a bang and left.

"I guess she is upset" the centaur said.

"I hope she don't blow anything up" Dumbledore mumbled to him self.

"WHAT?" some of the teachers shouted.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is for Neko-chan who always have encouraged my writing, Kiki-chan; the best reviewers I've ever had and of course Kari-chan, My lovely beta. Yes once more I've gotten a new one. I hope she'll stick to me though… special thanks to the three of you.**

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed! They mean the world to me! Why else would I never sleep, if it wasn't for your lovely reviews that make me write more!**

**Next chapter will be up sometime next week... I'm going away for the weekend so that is the reason I updated to day.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Suzuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: as every other time… I still don't own any characters… but I do own the plot!**

**WARNING!!!!! There will be a lot of ninja-info in this chapter … after all Hermione is addicted to knowledge. So you have to live with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - A surprise not worth getting.**

Sakura walked out from the castle down to the lake. She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arguing with some Slytherins. She walked up to them all.

"We were here first, and we're going to stay here" Ginny said glaring at the blond Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy.

"Well Weasly, I don't care. We want to be here now." He smirked; gods how that smirk annoyed Sakura.

"Get lost Malfoy" Harry said.

"So Potter, protecting your girlfriend?" Malfoy didn't drop his smirk. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Just get the hell out of here, Malfoy" Draco also pulled out his wand. Sakura found this sight very entertaining.

"Want a fight Potter?" he glared at Harry. Sakura smirked, her turn now. She walked in between the gangs and sat down.

"Sorry, you all lost this place."

"What do you want?" Harry glared at her.

"A good sparing partner, new clothes and some sake wouldn't be wrong but most of all I just want the mission to be over with. No need in seeing a brat like you then" Sakura smirked at the boy who stared at her dumbly.

Hermione sat down next to Sakura. "Were have you been?"

"I took a long nice bath and then I had to go to a meeting but they didn't tell me anything so I left" Sakura answered smiling at the brunette.

"Oh…" was all Hermione could get out. "We're going to Hogsmead tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Hogsmead?" Sakura asked.

"The village close to here. They use magic there" Ginny said sitting down on Sakura's other side.

"That would be nice" Sakura smiled. The three girls continued talking, ignoring the fight behind them.

**Ooo**

At 11 am next day the most of the students on Hogwarts left to go to Hogsmead.

Sakura followed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George to one of the wagons.

"That horse looks weird." Sakura said staring at the Thestral. "Is it even a horse?"

"No, It- hey you se them?" Ron said.

"Uhm... Yhea… you don't?"

"No only Harry sees them" Hermione said looking at Sakura.

"So who did you see die?" Harry asked her coldly.

"Huh?" Sakura was really confused, not that the other saw it, she had her ANBU-clothes on. Now she had to work full time since they no longer was in Hogwarts.

"The only way to see Thestrals is if you've seen some one die. So who?"

"Aa… I don't know them… I just kill them."

"What?" both Weasly twins said "you've killed some one?! Bloody hell"

"Yes… I've already told you that" Sakura looked at the twins. The two girls looked terrified.

"W-why did you kill them?" Ginny asked her

"Orders"

"Orders?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"Yes, orders… missions. I've told you before I'm a ninja" she was getting annoyed at the stupid wizards and witches.

"Would you mind telling us more about being a ninja?" Hermione asked "Do you have to kill?"

Sakura raised a brow unseen by the others since they only saw her jade eyes behind the cat-mask.

"Well, no you could be a medic-nin. Like your kind of doctors."

"Healers" grunted Harry, but Sakura ignored him.

"But to be that you have to have perfect chakra control."

"Chakra?"

"Uhm... How to explain that …" Sakura begun.

"Let's continue this at the pub." The wagon had stopped and they were in a cute little village. With that said Hermione dragged Sakura to the pub. It was crowded as usual. Fred found a table and when the all had sat down Madam Rosmerta had gotten there to take the orders. A few minutes later she returned with the beer.

"So... Now tell us what chakra is?" Ginny asked.

"I'll try and explain it simple" and with those words she started explain "Chakra is mixture of the energy in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. The chakra is often connected to an element. Fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water"

"And you have?" Fred asked.

"Won't tell. But I can perform jutsus in every one of those elements"

"You said medic-nins didn't have to kill but you are an ANBU right?" Hermione asked, Sakura nodded "you told us at first you were a really high-ranked ninja. That means there must be other kind of ranks too?"

Once again Sakura nodded. "There are a few ranks. First: genin, the lowest rank. You are beginners at that one. You will only get D-ranked missions at that, but if you're lucky you have a C-ranked one. Second: chunin, middle ninja. When you reach that rank you can become a teacher and stuff like that. You won't get so hard missions at that level B-ranked at top. Then we have jonin; that means high ninja. This is one of the highest ranks you'll get. If you are a jonin you might get a genin team to train. They do B- to A-ranked missions, sometimes S-ranked" Sakura paused a moment before continuing.

"We even have Tokubetsu Jonin; special high ninja. They are trained in a special area, no not medic. More like interrogation, spying or stuff like that. Then we have ANBU. **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai. It's the third highest thing you'll ever reach. The ANBU's does the most dangerous missions only a-ranked and s-ranked one. More than often they have to do suicide missions. The next highest rank to reach is ANBU-captain and that's what I am. When you are the captain you have most responsibility for the team's survival. The highest thing to reach is kage level. If you are the hokage you do not have a teams life on your shoulders… you have the whole village. Both those who are ninjas and those who are not."

There was silence while they tried to take in the information.

"What's up with all the mission ranking?" this time Ron asked her.

"Uhm… D-ranked is the easiest ones, like cleaning the river, chase that god damned cat or baby sitting. C-ranked is a bit harder, like transporting a scroll or a person. There are not so much dangers in those. B-ranked are harder. It's more likely that you would be attacked in those missions. In A-ranked is it sure you will be attacked." Sakura said with a small shrug, she hadn't touched her bear since she didn't want to move the cat-mask.

"And the S-ranked?" Hermione looked at Sakura.

"The hardest. In those there is a very small chance returning alive and if you do, it is most likely you'll never work as a ninja again. Some do survive many of those missions and only comes back with wounds and are out on the field a few weeks later."

"And what rank am I?" Harry asked glaring at Sakura.

"S-ranked" loud gasps were heard. "Don't worry we all will live. Unless Voldemort decides to take the akatsukis here, then I'll have trouble."

"Akatsukis?" George looked at Sakura.

"A group of S-class criminals. Most of them are at my or at kage level. But I don't think Voldemort even knows ninjas exist."

"Neither do I." Harry said agreeing on Voldemort's lack of knowledge.

"So what does an ANBU-captain do?" Fred asked changing subject.

"Assassinates mostly, I think those missions are most fun and as the hokages apprentice I can chose what I think seems fun"

"How come you took this one then?" Harry sneered at her.

"Because Tsunade-shishou only trusted me with it." Sakura answered with a bored tone. "Any more questions?"

"What about medic-things? Do you know how to heal people?" Hermione asked and Sakura started to laugh. They all looked at her like she was crazy. After a while she calmed down

"I'm so sorry. I'm the best medic in the whole world; I surpassed Tsunade when I became ANBU. And Tsunade is, was, the best medic known." The people at the table gaped. Even Harry had to admit he was amazed by the masked girl, he would never admit it to others though.

"But I still think assassinates and torture is most fun." She gave an evil chuckle at that and that made them all froze. "I mean I only do it when I'm asked to, like before I came here one of the people working at the Torture and Interrogation Squad was on a mission and I got to jump in. thanks to my healing abilities I could do it for as long as I felt needed. It took me three days to get the information I needed, but I got it." If Sakuras face shouldn't been hidden underneath the mask she would scare the wizards even more with the grin on her lips.

**Ooo**

Sakura spent most of her Saturdays morning at Umbridge's office having detentions. On the Sundays the Gryffindor gang would go to Hogsmead while Sakura just disappeared returning to the common room late at the evening, dirty and on some auctions bloody.

There was only two days left before Halloween. Hermione had told Sakura all about it while she was sitting with Ginny on Sakuras back while she was doing push-ups. The boys had been staring at her, never did they think that she would be able to carry all that weight on one finger, but she did.

The two days passed and it was time for the dinner. Every one was sitting at their places as Dumbledore rose to tell them some thing.

"I have two words; let's eat" and with that every one started eating. About ten minutes in to the dinner the doors burst open and two males come in. Sakura was already standing up with a kunai in her hand.

"_SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!" _A blond boy shouted and ran up to Sakura hugging her.

"_Naruto …air!" _she gasped

"_Dickless don't kill ugly." _A dark haired boy said, not that the people in the grate hall under stood, well Dumbledore understood most of it.

"_Why you-"_a vain popped at Sakuras head_ "What are you two doing here anyway?" _she asked them.

"_Uhm... Sakura-chan we have some news…" _Naruto said taking a deep breath.

"_You found him and dragged him back to Konoha?" _she asked looking at the two boys with hope in her eyes.

"_We found him" _the dark haired teen started.

"_Yes... And? Tell me Sai." _she looked at the artist.

"_He…he…" _Naruto started.

"_He killed Kakashi-san" _Sai said.

"_W-what? N-no. You're kidding me: TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING!!" _Sakura shouted.

"_I'm sorry Sakura-chan. That bastard killed him with the chidori." _Naruto's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Sakura and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"_N-no… h-he can't. He is Kakashi-sensei damn it!" _Sakura felt the tears coming. She ran out of the grate hall. Her two team mates followed.

Sakura ran towards the lake. _"Damn it Sasuke I swear I'll kill you. But first I'll have you suffer"_ tears were leaking out of her eyes. She clenched her hand and cursed again for being so weak. She was standing on the lake, her two team mates stayed in a tree watching their pink haired friend. They had to leave soon but they couldn't leave her like this.

They saw a blond boy moving towards the lake, no one of the two ninjas moved; they wanted to know what he was doing there.

"Sakura…" he started. She had her back against him.

"What?" she spat at him.

"I'm just wondering why you got upset for, I've never seen you like this and I'm worried. Even though I barely know you I'm really worried about you" he said looking down on the ground.

"W-what?" she asked him now turning to face him.

"I don't know anything about you but… I would love to get to know."

"Don't you find me annoying, weak and a cry-baby?" she asked, she didn't really know it was Draco Malfoy her mind told her it was Sasuke.

"No." he said firmly "this is the first time I see you cry, I know you are strong and I don't think of you as annoying"

"Y-you don't?" she asked him and when he shook his head she stood in front of him. She put her arms around his waist and started to cry even more.

Her two team mates jumped down.

"_We have to go now, ugly"_ Sai said with his usual fake smile.

"_See you when you get back"_ Naruto said. "_By the way, Temari and Shikamaru is engaged, Sai is dating Hinata. He gives her real smiles. Ino and I are dating too and as you always said Neji and Tenten are together"_ Sakura looked up from Draco's shoulder.

"_Thank you"_ she whispered _"Tell them I'm happy for them, for all of you"_ she gave a weak smile. _"See you when I get home"_ and then two puffs were heard and the two ninjas had returned to Konoha.

Sakura didn't know how long they stood there, she had stopped crying only a little while after Naruto and Sai left. But no matter how long they were there he didn't say a word and she silently thanked him for that. When she finally managed to let go of him he asked her with a whisper if she was ok. Sakura nodded. All she wanted to do was get some sleep so she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said thank you. A small smile did he get also but before he could say or do anything she vanished in a swirl of Sakura petals.

**Ooo**

The following days Sakura was distant. She was in classes but she always had her ANBU mask on. She didn't talk to anyone, the only times she said anything was if Dumbledore asked her some thing but she only responded with grunts or as little talk as possible and always on Japanese. Her new friends were worried; they missed the happy, talkative Sakura. One lesson ten days after Naruto and Sai came, Sakura was sitting at her place as usual listening to Umbridge. Umbridge had the minister of magic there, and was talking to him. Well, she didn't really listen but she heard Umbridge say some thing that made Sakura loose it.

"- and they just ran in talking about god knows what"

"Aha… And?" the man said urging her to go on.

"One of them was shouting, I didn't get it but it was not fun to have the pleasant dinner interrupted by two freaks" before anyone reacted Sakura stood behind Umbridge, her black katana at Umbridge's neck. The katana was beautiful, black with cherry blossom petals at the top. Kakashi gave her that at the day she got into the ANBU. She had it with her all the time since she got the news.

"Don't" she started coldly, it gave everyone in the room chills. "_**Ever**_ talk like that about my friends _**again.**_" Sakura was beyond pissed. "Why. Don't. You. Just. Ask. Why. They. Came." Laying more pressure at the katana for each word, blood was now making it way down the front of Umbridge's neck.

"W-Why?" she whispered, fear showing her eyes. It was in the students and the ministers face too.

"Because they had important stuff to tell me. I am after all their team mate and the leader of our squad" Sakura said looking at the blood trickling down. "Want to know what?"

"y-yes" she whispered.

"They told me my old team mate killed Kakashi-sensei" at that she pushed the katana even harder. "That bastard I once called my friend killed him." right after those words Dumbledore came in; one of the students had gotten him. Sakura ignored him.

"Sakura put the sword down" Dumbledore said pointing at her with his wand

"Katana" she ignored the wand.

"What?" he looked confused.

"It is a katana" she said.

"Put it down, I will not allow you to kill my teachers" Dumbledore said.

"Hn…" she glared at Dumbledore.

"Just put it down. There is no need in hurting Dolores" Sakura put her katana down.

"I just warn you… If you say another word about my friends I will kill you and then I will kill Voldemort so I can get home and kill the fucking Uchiha" at the name Voldemort almost everyone gasped.

"Come with me to my office." Sakura walked towards Dumbledore.

"Don't try fixing the wound, I think the scar should be a reminder" her voice empty of all emotion.

**Ooo**

When she got to Dumbledore's office he told her to sit down and she did. The phoenix flew over to her and landed in her knee. She liked the fire bird, she was from fire country and dark-fire was her element after all, so it was only natural for the phoenix to like her.

"_I still don't know his name"_ she mumbled mostly to her self.

"Fawkes" Dumbledore answered his back against her staring at the wall in front of him. There was a nock on the door and with a small 'come in' the minister and Umbridge entered, both of them glaring at her. Sakura ignored them and continued petting Fawkes.

"I want to hear all stories before taking any actions. And as the minister might know, we can not do any thing to punish her." the minister nodded but said nothing and Umbridge continued glaring at Sakura who sat oblivious to the glares.

"Sakura, start" Dumbledore said to her.

"I was sitting there when I heard Umbridge talk about my friends. About how they ruined her dinner and that kind of shit" she was staring at the phoenix while talking "and I lost it. I threatened her needing revenge on someone since Sa- the Uchiha wasn't here. I'm guessing it was my fault and I'm sorry I lost control." Dumbledore nodded

"Dolores…" he looked at the woman.

"I was only telling the minister about how sad it was that the nice Halloween-dinner got interrupted like that. And then she had that sword at my throat threatening to kill me"

"Katana… god damn it. It is a katana" Sakura crushed the arm of the chair, splinters tore in to her hand and blood started dripping but she didn't flinch at all. The minister was looking at her surprised.

"She's insane "Umbridge mumbled under her breath.

"Minister, tell me your point of view." Dumbledore continued.

"I and Dolores were talking about the dinner. Dolores mentioned the two kids running in screaming at another language and then Miss Haruno was behind Dolores with the Swo-katana at her throat." Dumbledore nodded before turning around looking at Sakura.

"I know I did wrong, a ninja is not supposed to show their feelings nor loose their temper, I'm truly sorry about that, but there is no way in hell I let any one backtalk my friends. I swore to become stronger so I didn't have to watch their backs anymore, that is my way of the ninja and I will not let those who believed in me be insulted by a witch who never meet them nor knows anything about ninjas." Sakura stated simply, her wounds from the splinters healing them selves.

"So you're saying your sorry you almost killed me"

"I'm saying that I am sorry for loosing my temper. What happened to you I do not care about" silence laid over the group, Fawkes snuggled close to Sakura.

"What about her punishment. My detentions don't do anything" Umbridge looked at Dumbledore who had taken his seat at his desk. He looked at Sakura.

"I don't know… no real food for a month or no sake." She said.

"No, it's supposed to hurt you" Umbridge said.

"Well torture me then… maybe it would hurt"

"A dementor"

"A what?"

The minister nodded, so did Dumbledore.

"Not the kiss though" the minister said.

"No we're not to harm her"

"_Hey Fawkes, do you know what's going on 'cause I'm really confused… God I wish to kill her_" the phoenix just looked at her before snuggling close again. "What?" she looked at the three persons who were staring at her.

"We have figured out your punishment" the headmaster said.

"Tell me" Sakura demanded.

**Ooo**

After being told about what a dementor was she had to go to one of the rooms in the north tower,

She didn't look forward to it, not after what Dumbledore told her about them, but she guessed it was the best punishment because afterwards she would drown all of her sorrows in sake. She was addicted, just like her mentor but not as bad as Tsunade.

The room was cold and it was dark. She made a katon-jutsu to make a small fire.

Then Dumbledore got in. "In a half minute the dementor will be released in this room, well bring it out before you dies" he explained no feelings showing but he had sadness in his eyes. Sakura nodded.

A few seconds later the room got even colder and frost was forming at the window and all of the small happiness she had was lost, but she didn't brake down. She made a fire jutsu to get some warmth and light.

She spread her chakra in her whole body keeping the coldness out. She didn't feel any hope in succeeding or even getting out of this mission alive. No matter how bad she felt she didn't really care no matter what she had to finish her mission. She held her head high and looked at the door cleansing her head from every thought, only concentrating on the chakra that was keeping her warm. The wizards and he witch was looking at her with help of a spell. They were confused; she barely reacted at the dementor. But they were keeping her in the room as long as needed.

Sakura knew she only could stay like this in two more days, with out anything to help her restore her chakra she would pass out in exactly 47 hours 27 minutes and 38 seconds.

**Ooo**

The two days passed and now there was only twenty second left before she would past out.

'Fifteen…' she thought.

"Ten… nine… eight" she started counting out loud with a weak voice but none the less Dumbledore, the minister and Umbridge heard her. They had spent two days watching her and were now looking at each other confused. "Seven… Six… five…four…three" they looked as she started to look a bit dozy "two… one" she whispered barely loud enough to hear before she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. And with almost twenty minutes left of the Sunday. YAY ME!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kiki-chan, still the best reviewer ever! (Can't believe you actually reviewed everything.) and as always for my dear friend Neko-chan who has helped me a lot, but its also for Shimewmew, one of the coolest persons I've ever had the pleasure to get know (I wish we lived closer to each other, man we would have fun)**

**Thank you all who have reviewed!!!!! So awesome!! Keep making me happy by reviewing!**

**Next chapter will probably be late so at least before 23 December it will be up. Sorry for that but I haven't had time to write and life simply sucks…. But all you have to do is get used to it.**

**As said Keep reviewing!!!**

**Hugs,  
Suzuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: Me own absolutely nothing. Characters are either owned by Kishimoto-sama, J K Rowling or Neko-chan!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A new friend, another death.**

Sakura woke up with some one leaning over her. Not the most pleasant way to wake up.

"Mione… get out of my face" Sakura said weakly before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug from the brunette.

"Thank Merlin you're okay" she said and let Sakura out of her grip. Sakura scanned the room finding the Weasly's, her mission and Hermione around her bed.

"I'm fine" she said and sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"For five hours" a new voice said. They all looked over to the door only too see Albus Dumbledore standing there in all his glory, with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Fa-kun" Sakura said happily and the bird flew over to her. "… You said five hours right?"

"Yes, and that was fascinating since you spent 48 hours in the same room as a dementor"

"You spent two days with a dementor?" Ginny and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Bloody hell" Ron looked at her with big eyes.

"Wow" the twins said.

"How did you manage?" Harry asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Dumbledore's blue eyes peering in to her.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. First I needed light, I made that happen with a fire-jutsu; and then I had to keep warm so I let my chakra spin in my body. And before you ask, no I didn't use all of my chakra I still have my reserves. I didn't see anything but I felt cold and unhappy, but I dealt with that by only focus at my chakra." Sakura said, holding the bird close.

"We're just happy you're still alive." Ginny said.

"I'm fine, I just need some food and a good night's sleep and I'll be running around again."

"I won't let you out of this wing for one week" the nurse said, coming out to the group.

"I'm fine. I'm a medic damn it I know how to take care of my self." Sakura stared at her. "As soon as I have all of my chakra back I'll be kicking ass again."

"One week. That's final. Now every one, except the patient get out, visiting hours is over" with that Madame Pomfray threw them all out, even Fawkes. Not so long after Sakura fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**Ooo**

Sakura woke up after almost ten hours of sleep. She didn't like to wake by someone staring at her, it was almost as bad as waking up in a battle field filled with blood, corpses and mud.

"What?" Sakura turned her head to her left and saw a boy; he had blond straight hair down to his shoulders and big brown eyes.

"I just wondered how you were?" he said with a smooth voice, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, just hungry" Sakura said looking at him.

"Then let's go to the kitchen and well eat something." He still smiled, observing her. She didn't smile nor did she change expression in any way.

"Sure… that would be nice" she said. "But first, get out I want to dress" she said to the boy, he nodded and left. She found her clothes next to the bed and she was done really soon. She walked out only to see him waiting for her.

"Haruno Sakura" she stated with a small bow.

"Honom Nykille" the blond male answered with a small nod but with a confused smile on his lips.

"I never dine whit someone I don't know the name of." She explained before they walked of to the kitchen. During the walk they talked a bit, mostly about random stuff they liked.

"So what's your favourite smell?" she asked, they took turns in asking this kind of questions.

"Pancakes" he said with a smile "yours?"

Sakura let out a small chuckle. "We are so different; I like the smell of blood and strawberries, mostly blood though"

"My turn" he looked at the pink haired girl "your favourite sound?"

"Kakashi-sensei's voice; It sooths me, Naruto's endless ranting about ramen and the sound of my katana slashing through flesh and bones." Sakura smiled sadly at the first but as soon as she mentioned her katana she got a look of pure blood lust in her eyes and a smirk played at her lips "Yours?" she looked over to the boy he was a bit taller than her but not much.

"I like the sound of… Pancakes" he smiled.

"They don't sound" Sakura said

"When you make them they do sound" he argued.

"I guess your right" Sakura walked in to the kitchen and made some ramen while Honom asked the house-elves for some pancakes.

"You are addicted to those things" Sakura said looking at Honoms plate.

"I am" he smiled.

**Ooo**

Sakura got three scoldings in a very short time; it started with Madame Pomfray shouting at her for leaving before the week was over; then the headmaster scolded her for upsetting Madame Pomfray and Hermione was the last telling Sakura that she had to take better care of her self. Sakura had ignored them all, she wasn't in the mood to be told what to do; she was after all an ANBU captain and a medic. She was a big girl and able to take care of her self. Now she was sitting with the trio and the Weasly's in the common room, they were discussing the Yule bal that was on Christmas Eve. Sakura was used to spend holidays far from home so there was no problem in being in the school during the upcoming. She leaned back, feeling the soft carpet against her back.

"Who are you going with?" Fred asked the others.

"Ron" Hermione answered lying in her boyfriends lap.

"Harry" Ginny said, playing with Harry's hair.

"This really cute Hufflepuff girl, Anna" George said to his brother. "How about you?"

"A Rawenclaw, Maria" Fred smiled.

"Sakura who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm…" Sakura answered sleepily "don't know… we'll see"

"What if someone you don't like ask you?" Ginny asked. Sakura sat up looking at the youngest redhead.

"I'll say 'I don't want to'" Sakura said. "Probably I won't even be going unless it is like a guard"

"But if someone asks and you say yes; do you have a dress?" Hermione asked.

"I have my kimono" Sakura said before letting out a yawn. "And It's not that hard to get a dress" Sakura fell into a light sleep while the others were talking.

Sakura woke up by a small sound. She looked around and fond out that it only was the twins playing chess while they were all listening to the talking fire.

"Why does the fire talk?" she asked yawning.

"It's a kind of magic" Hermione said.

"Oh… like our summoning talks?"

"Uh… I don't know but this is a real person. Sakura meet Sirius Black, Harry's god father."

"Nice meeting you Mr Black." Sakura stuck out her hand and they all looked at her. Sirius who was slightly confused at that moment took it and shook it. All of the Gryffindor students looked at Sakura who didn't show any pain at all.

"Nice meeting you to" Sirius looked at her a moment "who are you?"

"The one who protects your god son by her life" Sakura looked at the fire.

"I've known many witches through the years and I think you are the weirdest one this far" Sirius decided.

"I'm not a witch, I'm a ninja" she smiled.

"O-okay" there was a few moments of silence before he continued "as I said before meeting this lovely girl; there are more reports about Voldemort and his work this far."

"There are?" Harry said. "What?"

"More reports about the using of the killing spell and many death marks" Sakura listened but she didn't really understand that. "Got to go, I'll talk with you later, have fun at the Yule bal" with those words Sirius disappeared.

"We have to find Voldemort and kill him soon" Harry said.

"I know… but now we have to concentrate at our tests before the Christmas break" Hermione said to her friend.

"And the bal" Ginny added.

"I wonder when Voldemort is going to strike" Sakura mumbled. "The smartest time would be during the Christmas" she was talking to her self, coming up with different theories about when he could try to kill them all.

"What?" Ginny asked "why?"

"Because everyone is into the bal and no one will be watching their back. Always strike when you opponent is distracted. The ground rule in plan making." Sakura explained to the red-headed witch.

Harry glared at her "you can't be sure he'll attack"

"I know but always expect the unexpected." She looked at them all "If Voldemort knows that every student and teacher in this school will be distracted by tests and the Yule bal, he will strike you know. I don't think he is stupid, because if he was he wouldn't have been able to almost take over the world"

"She's right… You never know what will happen" Ginny said looking down in the carpet.

"Cheer up Ginny, why do you think I'm here for."

"Aren't you only here for me and Voldemort?" Harry asked receiving a glare.

"You know, I don't like you and personally I don't care if you die or not. But a mission is a mission." They all looked at her; once again she was completely out of showing emotions. "I like Ginny and Hermione so I'll protect them because of that, but you I protect because I haven't failed one mission since I became ANBU." with those words she got up, took her katana and left the room. Six pairs of eyes following her.

After walking around in the castle a while she meet Honom again.

"Hi Sakura" he said smiling, she gave him a nod. "Bad day?"

"Not really… It's just so frustrating." She growled.

"Let's go for a walk and you'll tell me." He said giving her a goofy smile.

"Okay" she followed him out, both of them unaware about another person, glaring at them.

**Ooo**

The following weeks Sakura spent a lot of her time with Honom, she was starting to trust him, just that she never told him anything about her. She never told anyone about her thoughts or feelings, not since Kakashi died. He was her hero, father figure and best friend, she trusted him more than anyone else and now her former team mate and former crush had taken Kakashi from her. She didn't tell Honom about that either even though she trusted him more than anyone else in this school. She wasn't here to make friends, it was a mission and that was all.

At this very moment Sakura was sitting outside Umbridge's classroom. She was bored to no end and after memorising Honoms schedule she knew he had a brake at this moment so she decided to find him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Honom; soon she had and went to the abandoned corridor on the third floor. She was silently wondering what he did there, and when she was close she heard him talk to someone.

"_Hai… soon she'll trust me enough to let me closer and then I'll do it"_

"_Are you sure she'll let you close? She has become pretty cold hearted during the years"_ a voice answered him, she recognised it from somewhere but she couldn't place it.

"_Hai… but ever since Uchiha-sama killed Kakashi she needed someone like him"_ she could almost hear his smirk, not showing anything she sneaked closer.

"_If you say so… just make sure she doesn't realise where you're from"_

"_Already to late Kabuto-sama. She's already here. Come out Sakura-chan"_ he said. She realised she hadn't kept an eye on her chakra and let out some of it when he said those things about Kakashi. She stood a few meters in front of him.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ she glared at him.

"Honom Nykille from Otogakure." He made a small bow. Before he could react she hit him so hard in his stomach to make him fly out of the school, making a hole in the wall. He landed outside in the snow. She jumped down, still glaring at him. Now she was really pissed. Most of the students were outside during their lunch break, most of them being fourth to seventh year students. They all stopped with what they were doing and looked at them.

"_What are you doing here?"_ she asked.

"Hit me like that… that was not nice you know" he stood up and prepared for battle.

"_Just answer the good damned question"_ she shouted before throwing some sebons at him, he dodged them easily. He threw some kunais and Sakura dodged, she noticed the explosion tags and jumped away before they exploded. The students moved closer to the school, but they still stayed outside, wanting to watch the fight.

"_What do you want Harry?"_ she shouted at him, waiting for him to move.

"Who said I was after the boy-who-lived?" he said attacking her, kicking her side. She blocked but when his hand came and hit the ribs on the other side she was not able to doge or block. She felt one of her ribs crack.

"_What?"_ she pouched him away before punching him in the face, he blocked and before she was able to do anything he jumped backwards and threw kunais and shirukens at her, she dogged almost all of them but some scratched her skin and two cut into her flesh, one in the les another in her arm.

"Orochimaru-sama needs you to heal his arms" he stated simply. He smirked as she pulled the kunais out of her body.

"_That snake bastard has to find someone else"_ she made the seals for her fire dragon jutsu. _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"_ she mumbled. Honom made the seals for a water dragon and the two dragons killed each other. She started do other seals, this time she was going to surprise him. _"Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu"_ she whispered and as the two black ice dragons attacked she made the seals for the chidori. The dragons disappeared and she hit him with the chidori, but he moved and she only hit his arm, during the time she had run towards him she had collected healing-chakra in her left hand and pushed his right shoulder making his arm useless.

"What did you do, bitch?" he was mad at her, not mad but furious he couldn't win over her, she was a girl. He refused to lose to a girl.

"_Never fight a medic if you don't know what they can do to your body." _She smirked. Most of the students were still standing there and now there was students hanging out through the windows and teachers did the same. Sakura continued to talk Japanese since she was in fighting mode. Honom talked English just to annoy her. He let out a growl and threw more kunais and shiruken.

Sakura made more seals and whispered _"Kirigakure no Jutsu"_ and the battle field was in mist, no one could se anything and that was just what she wanted, this was not for students unknowing of a ninjas nature. They didn't understand the 'Kill or get killed' rule.

"_Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu_" she mumbled and Kakashis dogs stood nest to her.

"_Sakura-chan"_ Pakkun greeted his new master. _"Who are we tracking?"_ he asked her.

"_Here"_ she let them sniff her hand that she had some of Honoms blood on. _"Just hold him, I want to kill him" _she said and with that they were gone, not Pakkun though, he sat next to her.

"_You know, Kakashi told me to tell you something"_ he started.

"_Not now, Pakkun! I'm fighting"_ she growled.

"_They found him"_ Pakkun told her and she let him lead her to the dogs. She looked at Honom.

"_And I almost trusted you"_

"Bitch!" he glared at her, he couldn't move since the dogs were every where on him, except the head. Sakura pulled out her katana. A small sadistic smirk on her lips, even Gaara was afraid when she smirked like that.

"_I just wanted to thank you, it was good for me to spar a bit"_ Honom opened his mouth to say something, but before he was able she had killed him. His head fell to the ground. The dogs left, not Pakkun though he wanted to stay. She made the mist disappear, gasps was heard and Hermione shouting some thing. Sakura turned to them, smirk still there and blood lust in her eyes. She lifted her katana and liked away some of the blood on the blade. She was in a killing spare right now. There was silence, none of the people on Hogwarts moved.

Sakura put her left hand over the broken rib and healed it; she also healed all cuts and other wounds. Pakkun looked at her.

"What happened here?" the principal for Hogwarts came out. He looked over to the corpse and then looked back at the girl.

Sakura blinked. "I was just taking care of someone who wasn't supposed to be here" now she had an expressionless face.

"Explain" Dumbledore said.

"He was from Otogakure, a village back home. He was sent to kill me" she lied but no one noticed. Sakura put the katana back smiling. "And I'm so happy to spar against some one, almost six months with out a real person to spar against makes anyone a bit rusty"

"What are you going to do with the corpse?" he asked, realising it was ninja business.

"Burn it" she answered before walking back there and making a fire jutsu, turning the body to a pile of ash. Sakura turned and started to walk back to the school, Pakkun following her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked when Sakura came close enough, almost everyone else moved a bit.

"I'm fine 'Mione" she smiled. She continued walking now the Gryffindor six also followed her.

"So Pakkun, what did Kakashi say?" she looked at the dog.

"That he always saw you as his daughter and that you should take good care of me" Pakkun answered her, he had joined her on her English lessons so he was also able to talk on English.

"Ohh…. Well then…" she answered indifferent, but Pakkun heard a bit of sadness in her voice and he noticed how her expression became softer.

"The dog talks" Ron said, making Sakura look at him with an 'Ohh-really?!-Smart-ass-there' look.

"Your fire talks…" she answered.

**Ooo**

Later that night Sakura, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sat in the common room; Sakura had gone hiding in the bathroom almost all day. She never was much for talking directly after killing someone. Now they sat there as every other night, Hermione studying, Ron half asleep, Harry and Ginny cuddling and the twins played chess. She was laying on the carpet looking up in the sealing. There was an unpleasant silence.

"You killed" Ginny said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Yes" Sakura answered simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was me or him…"

"No that's not what I mean, why him? What made him bad?" Ginny looked at her with sadness.

"He tried to get me to work for Orochimaru, but I never said he was a bad guy"

"Oro-Who?" Hermione asked

"Like Voldemort but as a ninja"

"If he wasn't bad why did you kill him?" Hermione said.

"As said" she sat up "it was me or him, he was a nice guy but on a battle field it is kill or get killed" they looked at her confused. "I have been ANBU for one and a half year, I am not supposed to have feelings, they are a weakness"

"But…" Ginny started.

"No buts! The world isn't black and white, it's grey! You have to fight for what you believe in and kill when you have to, kill too protect you dream" they all looked at her. "You are in a war, and all of you fight. Why?"

"To kill Voldemort" Harry answered.

"Why?"

"He is evil" Harry looked at her like she was stupid.

"That is what you think."

"And you?" Ron asked.

"I kill when my village asks me to, I'm a ninja and I fight for my village. I don't believe on anything, I have no feelings and am just a tool, therefore my opinion does not count" she answered, her face calm and emotionless. There was silence in a few minutes.

"Feelings don't make you weak" Hermione said silently. "They are the reason you fight, to protect those important to you"

"Even with feelings you can't protect them. My ex teacher got killed by my ex team mate and I couldn't protect him. You have no idea how a ninja life is, so never tell me to rely on my feelings." Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Then explain" Ginny said.

"I can't…" she said with a sad smile "believe me when I say, the day you have to fight in a war it is you or them"

"And why are you going to kill Voldemort if not to make your stand in the war?" Harry said.

"It is my mission" another simple answer same from her.

"And if Voldemort wanted you to kill me would you do that?" Sakura looked at him a while thinking before answering.

"If that was my mission" the two girls gasped and the four males looked at her. "But it isn't, so don't worry Potter, I'll be here and save the day." She smiled.

"Right…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, now when we are done discussing me… let's talk about the Yule bal" Sakura smiled and soon they were in a discussion about the Yule bal and their homework. Sakura smiled to her self before leaning back and relax.

* * *

**A/N: I actually made this before the week was over! Yay Me! **

**Already chapter four… well only a few more, I have no idea what will happen but I guess it will be a surprise for all of us!**

**This chapter is for my dearest Neko-chan, who helped me a lot with it. Thanks for letting me use Honom. The name Honom Nykille is what we called him while creating him, for those who understand Swedish I say: Funny! Hu?! x'D! And for the rest… ask me and I'll try to explain!**

**I have to say thank you too all of my reviewers. As a Christmas gift I'll make a one shoot, only for you.**

**The update of this will probably be after Christmas so… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **

**Love,  
Suzuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one of the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling or Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Finally, the Yule ball**

It was only one week before Christmas and Never had the school been so silent at some moments and the next all you could hear was about the Yule ball. All students on Hogwarts had their exams and while walking down one corridor you could hear people saying anything from rambling ingredients to poisons to important years in history to names of stars and of course the Yule ball. That was the biggest topic at this time of the year.

Sakura was sitting outside the classroom while Hermione, Harry and Ron had an exam in poisons. She wanted to do that to but Snape had said 'no, you are not a student' and after those words he threw her out. Now she had been sitting on the cold floor in forty seven minutes and twenty eight seconds and she was bored. Any other day she would have gone out into the forest and practice but she wasn't in the mood. The door opened and out came Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Yo! Nice seeing yha Draco, Zabini" Sakura smiled, still bored.

"Hi Sakura" Draco said a small smile-smirk-thingy on his lips.

"Hi Haruno" Blaise said to the girl.

"Where are you going and was the test fun?"

"We haven't decided and no" Blaise answered.

"Are you sure, poisons are fun you know." She explained

"No it isn't" Draco said.

"It is, you can kill people by poison and you can save peoples life by antidotes, you're able to change your appearance or let some one suffer in a torture like state by them" she said looking strangely at them.

"And that is what you call fun?" Blaise looked at her.

"I like torture" she said, both sounding and looking innocent.

"You are a weird little girl" Blaise said shaking his head.

"Might be, but thanks to that I'm top ANBU" she stated, her interest in poison only started when she fought Sasori, two years ago. "And I'm better at it than you"

"You might be but I've studied it shorter" Blaise really hoped he was right.

"I started two years ago" she smiled. Malfoy had listened on the conversation and now he started laughing.

"She got you there, Zabini" he smirked.

"Yhea, damn it!" Zabini said a big smile on his face. "Well, I got to go. I'm going to find a girl worth going to the ball with." He winked and then he left them alone.

"He's gonna have trouble" Malfoy said.

"He is?" she looked at him.

"Yes, he wants this girl who wants another boy and that boy wants this girl"

"What about the girl?"

"The boy don't know who she wants yet" _'but he's going to find out' _he finished in his head.

"Ooh…" they walked out side.

"Accio cloak" he mumbled and his cloak came to him, Sakura looked at him. She was still not used to magic even though she hid it most of the time.

"Could you get me mine too?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Accio Sakuras cloak" and a few seconds she got her, weapons still in the pockets and she smiled.

"Thank you" they walked a bit until they were close to the forbidden forest. "I want to show you something" she said.

"What?" she said nothing but took his hand and started walking towards the forest. "Whoa! I'm not going in there!" he said, remembering his first year.

"Yes you are" she simply said and dragged him inside of the forest, ignoring his protests and attempts to get loose from her grip. Soon they were standing in a clearing, a pretty beautiful clearing. Sakura had been there training a few times and you could see scratches on the trees and some weapons still on the ground an in the trees.

"I don't like this forest; there are evil beings in here" Draco said _'I've got to ask her. But how and should I do it now?'_

"Is it? That explains the feeling of being watched while training" she said, the last part mostly at her self. Draco didn't react he was busy trying to ask whether he should ask her now or not, he was so in his thoughts he hadn't noticed she was still holding his hand.

"Draco?" she was waving her free hand in front of his face.

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" he blurted out blushing like a maniac.

"I-I… yes" she answered also blushing, all that time with Ino had paid of. She talked fast and never shut up so after a few years of training Sakura were able to understand people that talked without any spaces at all between the words. Draco was impressed by three things; firs he had asked her, second she understood him and third she said yes. Well the third was he happier about than impressed. They stood there blushing for a while until,

"Hey, was there were it was?! I thought I had lost it!" Sakura bent down and picked up an orange book. Kakashi had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday even though he knew she wasn't aloud to read it. He said she would need to have one, in case he lost his. She had answered him with a 'just like I have at least one change of clothes that are yours in my apartment and a copy of your key, you really are "the famous copy ninja"' she liked mocking him for that. He had at least half of his stuff at her apartment 'in case he forget or lost it' and he had the spar key to her apartment.

"Could we get out of here" he asked, distress showing in his voice.

"I like it, and now with some reading material I like it even more" she smiled at him, she enjoyed playing with people.

"Please? I really don't like it" he complained.

"I have one question first"

"Yhea?"

"That thing you said about Blaise liking a girl that liked another boy who liked a girl. Was it you who were the last boy?"

"Yes" he said blushing.

"Tell me" she said smiling.

"Blaise likes Pansy Parkinson who likes me…" he said slowly.

"And you likes me" Sakura smiled and he nodded. "Thanks for asking me to the ball" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Could we maybe leave now when we have gotten that cleared up" he asked, he had bad memories from this forest.

"I wonder" she said, ignoring him "Wasn't this clearing bigger when we got here?" she smirked when horror showed on his face.

"Now let's go" he said.

Ooo

That after noon she meets up with Hermione and Ginny in the common room. They booth looked at her with a look that says 'we-know-what-you've-done'. Sakura simply ignored it.

"How did the test go?" she asked Hermione.

"Really good, but where was you after? You said you were going to wait outside." She asked the emerald eyed girl.

"Well, I was outside, in the forest" a small blush showed on her cheeks _'damn, this mission is making me soft' _she complained in her head _**'it sure does'**_ inner Sakura said before Sakura stuffed her back in to the box where she has been the last year. Sakura haven't really missed inner during the year, except some times on really boring missions.

"You're blushing" Ginny said.

"No I'm not" Sakura answered.

"What happened outside?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione moves closer to the ANBU-captain.

"Malfoy asked me to the dance" she mumbled.

"He did?" Ginny shouted. Sakura nodded.

"What did you say?" Hermione and Ginny moved even closer and they were whispering since there was others in the room.

"I said yes" Sakura mumbleed again.

"Tell us everything" Ginny demanded. Sakura decided to tell them while her common since told her not to.

"I sorta dragged him out in the forest, to the place where I usually trains. He blurted it out really fast and if I wasn't used to Ino talking I never would have understood it. Then I found my book and he wanted to get out of the forest only because the trees moved closer." She said still whispering.

"So girls, what are you whispering about" Fred asked from behind Ginny, Sakura was the only one holding her mask and look indifferent.

"Nothing that you need to care about" Sakura said with a small smile. "Isn't it dinner soon?"

"Yhea, Harry and Ron told us to tell you that they would be waiting in the grate hall." George said.

"Let's go then" Sakura smiled and stared walking while singing "I want ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen. I want ramen" they all looked at her with confused faces. Sakura ignored them and walked down to where the boys were sitting.

"Hi guys" she said and sat down next to Harry. Soon the others also were there. They started eating and Sakura was happy, she had ramen.

"Tomorrow" Hermione started "Will we go to London and get dresses."

"Have fun" Harry said.

"Yhea! I hope you enjoy shopping" Sakura smiled.

"And you" Hermione pointed at Sakura "are going to join us"

"What? No!" Sakura said "I don't like shopping"

"To bad since you're coming with us" Ginny said smiling.

"No! Save me" she turned to the boys.

"Sorry mate" Fred said. And that was the end of the discussion. Sakura shoved in ramen while muttering curses in both Japanese and English and an evil aura was around her, making people who didn't know her go in big circles around that table.

Ooo

The following day the four boys waved of the three girls at the bar where they used a fire place to get to London. Even though she landed graceful and didn't really show anything more than a small grunt of discomfort, Sakura decided to never use that way again, it made her feeling nausea. She looked around. It was a big street and much people most of them talking English but other languages were heard to. Sakuras head was still spinning so she put her right hand on her forehead hand pushed in some healing chakra. She opened her eyes again and the world had stopped spinning.

"Welcome to Diagonally" Hermione said with a big smile. Sakura settled for a simple glare instead of answering. She didn't like being around this mass of people. "First lets go and get some dresses."

"Yes!" Ginny said they both took one of Sakuras hands in theirs and dragged her with them. When they finally stopped Sakura looked around. They were inside a small shop filled with dresses, robes and other clothes.

"Ah… costumers" an old lady came to them. "And how may I help you?"

"We would need new dresses for the Yule ball at Hogwarts" Hermione explained, Sakura just glared. She hated shopping and Ino always dragged her around.

"Well then, follow me! I already have a sweet little girl here that has come for a dress." The lady said. They entered another room, in the middle a blond girl stood.

"Luna!" Ginny called.

"Hi Ginny" she smiled before noticing Hermione and Sakura "Hi Hermione and Hermione's pink haired friend"

"I'm Sakura Nice meeting you" Sakura held out her hand and Luna grabbed it.

"Nice meeting you to. Are you also here for a dress?"

"Yes" Ginny smiled.

"What would you like?" the store owner asked Ginny "It have to mach your hair"

"I'd like a long dress" Ginny said, she loved long dresses.

"How about this?" the lady held out a soft blue, nearly white dress that showed a bit of cleavage but it was long. Ginny tried it on and after a few changes in size and colour it was perfect for her.

"And you?" this time she turned back to Luna.

"A bright one" Luna said. The lady pulled out a bright yellow knee long dress with flounce at the bottom. Luna tried it on and it fitted her perfect.

"Now it's your dress we will be looking for" the lady looked at Hermione this time, Sakura was working on hiding behind her. Hermione moved and Sakura was once again visible.

"I don't know, not to much skin showing though." The lady thought a while.

"How about this?" she took out a soft purple halter-neck dress that showed half of her back. It was simple but beautiful. Hermione tried it on and after some changes in size it was perfect.

"Your turn" Sakura glared at the lady for a while before nodding. "Any wishes?"

"Black, above knee, ripped at the sides up to the hip so it's easy to move in, not to tight and no stripes" Sakura said; she needed to be able to hide weapons and move in it. The lady looked at her for a while before walking deeper inside the store.

"You really knows what you want" Ginny said.

"Maybe… or I like black and have to be able to move and hide my weapons." Sakura simply answered. They only looked at her.

"This is the closest thing we got miss" the lady said giving Sakura a black dress. She tried it on. It was almost as she wanted just to long and no rips at the sides. 'I'll fix that' Sakura thought and dragged out a kunai. Before anyone of the witches was able to react Sakura had made the dress shorter and there was rips at the sides.

"I'll take it" Sakura stated before changing back to the clothes she had on first. They soon left the shop with their dresses.

"Let's go for some hot chocolate" Ginny said and the four girls walked towards the café.

Ooo

It was the night for the ball. Ginny, Hermione and Sakura were in Ginny's room and prepared for the night. Sakura pinned her hair up in a half bun with a lot of sebons. She did the same to Hermione but only five sebons. The two girls watched in amazement as Sakura put a few kunais on each of her inner tight. She also decided to where her stiletto boots, in them she put sebons. When she was satisfied with hiding weapons on her and the other two girls she smiled at them.

"There we go, all done" she said. They were already done with make up and their hair.

"We look good" Ginny said, both she and Hermione unknowing about the dangerous weapons in their hair.

"The boys are waiting down stairs" Hermione said.

"Lets go then" Ginny said and they left the Gryffindor tower. They were at the top of the stairs when they saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, Fred, George and their dates.

"Wow" Fred was the first one saying something. All of them just stared at the girls, so did others in the hall to, all of them waiting to go inside the grate hall and start the ball.

"Stop drooling" Ginny said before kissing Harry on the cheek.

"You look good" Ron said to Hermione who blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"I-I" Draco started but he wasn't able to say anything else.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled "you also look good."

"You three look beautiful" Luna said.

"So do you" Hermione said smiling at her friend.

"Uhm… Draco?" Sakura said.

"Yhea" all of Sakuras friends turned to look at them.

"Could you put these in your pocket" she bit her lips giving him a few papers.

"Sure… what is it?" he took them and put them in his pocket.

"Exploding tags" Sakura said simply as if they were no dangerous. "They only react at my chakra so it won't be dangerous"

"S-sure" after that pleasant exchange they entered the grate hall. Snow was falling from the roof, a big Christmas tree stood in one of the corners and the whole room was clad in white and silver. An orchestra was playing a soft tune, waltz. Sakura knew how to dance waltz, she had learned both in Hogwarts and at home with Kakashi for a mission.

"Care to dance?" Malfoy asked her, she nodded and he led her out on the floor. The others just looked after them a few seconds before joining the mass of people on the floor

Sakura and Draco danced close to each other, slowly but still in the right pace of the music. Soon they danced by Fred and his date, Fred handed them a bottle and Sakura quickly put it under Draco's jacket. They also danced by McGonagall and Snape, the two of them also close to each other. Nothing either of the two teenagers had expected. Soon the waltz ended and a tango started up.

"Let's get something to drink" Draco led Sakura to where some bowls of punch were standing. Sakura pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. She smirked; Fred had told her the plan earlier. She poured one fourth of the bottle in each of the bowls.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her.

"Making the punch taste some thing" she smiled and hid the bottle under the table.

"By fire whiskey?" he raised a brow.

"Yes" she took one glass of it and tasted. "Lovely. Try some" he took the glass from her and drank the rest.

"You're right, lovely" he pulled her out on the floor again. They danced for hours while watching people get drunk and they drank some too but neither one of them were drunk, yet.

"Let's go out" she said and pulled him out. Draco whispered 'Accio mine and Sakuras cloaks'. They walked around on the schools grounds; Sakura was still amazed by how big the place really was.

"I enjoyed that" she smiled. She grabbed his hand.

"Me to…"

"I never knew Snape and McGonagall liked each other" she said with a small laugh.

"I guess they do, they say that opposites attract" Malfoy said.

"… Yhea, I guess they do." She answered him.

The clock stroked, it was midnight. The full moon was shining down on the snow making it glow. Draco looked at Sakura. She didn't have time to react until she felt a pair of hot lips on her own. Draco was kissing her, she shyly kissed him back. She didn't know how long they stood there but it felt like eternity. They ended the kiss when they needed air.

"I-I'm so-" he started but Sakura shut him up by kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late and that it's short but I've had a writers block on this story and I liked to end it there. Thank you Neko-chan! You helped me a lot.**

**It's pretty late (2:20 am) and I'm tired so there won't be a long A/N this time. Just wants to tell you that it will be two or three chapters more and of course THANK YOU ALL WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!! You are lovely! I can't believe that I actually got 50+ on only four chapters! Thank you so much!!!**

**Next story will be an ItaSaku and it will be up in about one month since I'll need that time to finish this. **

**Soon the final battle will come and… yhea! No spoilers…**

**I'll see you next Sunday and a Happy New Year to you all! Please leave a review!**

**Love,**

**Suzuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The last Disclaimer in this story: I still don't own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling or Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - God bye my friend.**

Sakura was sitting in the DADA classroom and read the boring book, she was used to boring books but this was the worst thing she had ever read. Sakura decided to burn it later. It was spring now, April to be more precise. Four months and two weeks since the Yule ball. Sakura was often seen together with either Fred and George, the golden trio or Draco and Blaise. Sakura liked spending time with her new found friends and soon it was time to fight against Voldemort. The problem was that no one knew when the fight was supposed to begin and neither did they know how many that they would fight against. Sakura had spent the Christmas break trying to figure that out between the dinners and all talking with Sirius. She, together with the other Gryffindors had spent the holidays at Sirius house.

"Put away the books." Frog lady said. "Now tell me how come you had so bad results in the exams?"

"I know" Sakura said waving her hand. Umbridge ignored her. Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger"

"Because we don't learn any thing from this book." She said simply, Umbridge glared. Sakura smiled really big.

"Exact my thought 'Mione" she said still smiling. "So when will we learn how to really defend our selves?"

"I will not tolerate this, both of you detention" Sakura simply smiled and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Neither will I" Sakura said. "Either you teach them a few spells to protect them selves with or I'll teach them a few things about torture" Sakura was still smiling sweetly. Umbridge glared at her with all her might, if it were anyone else than Sakura the person would have been afraid.

"I can't!" Umbridge said. "Ministers orders"

"A war is coming weather or not you want it and wouldn't it be a shame if a whole generation of wizards and witches would die only because of you" Sakura was still smiling.

"I-I will not" Umbridge said clearly.

"Did all of you hear her shutter?" Sakura asked and they nodded. "That is the first sign that they are starting to brake down. The first thing to torture is to get inside the persons brain. Mental torture is the most effective way to torture" they all listened. "But physical pain is what most falls for, the more it hurts the more they will tell."

"Doesn't that mean that physical is the most effective way?" Hermione asked.

"No." Sakura was still smiling. "It might seem like that but one day the person won't feel the pain, the body has gotten used to it or they simply have gotten numb. Mental torture on the other hand is hard to get rid of. If someone starts messing with your head it's really hard to ignore and sooner or later you'll become crazy."

"Why do you tell us this?" Pansy asked from her spot down in the corner.

"Because sooner or later you'll either have to torture someone or go through it your selves."

"Let me guess you have" she said sounding all bitchy.

"Yes I have" Sakura was still smiling. "Both of them. Back to what I was talking about; professor Umbridge will you teach them some spells or do we have to teach them about physical torture as well. That would be fun and I could show them methods that the ministry never even heard of, effective methods"

"I-I'll t-teach them… b-but only a few" she said.

"Good" Sakura said and started walking out of the classroom "time for lunch"

As soon as they were down in the grate hall and they started to eat the twins showed up.

"Hi Fred, George" Sakura said and poked her food. She was tired of rise, she wanted ramen. 'I'll kill Naruto later for making me addicted to that shit' she thought.

"Hi Sakura" they said at the same time.

Anything new about the whole war thing?" they asked.

"No" Sakura said.

"Why do you ask us?" Harry asked them.

"You are Harry Potter and she is your own ninja" Fred said before showing some of his food in to his mouth.

"I hope some thing will happen soon, I'd like to get back to my usual training" Sakura poked the rise.

"Yhea…." Ron said before changing the subject "'Mione got her first detention" Fred and George started to applaud.

"With frog-lady" Sakura said. She noticed that Blaise, Pansy and Draco walked inside "I'll see you at poisons" she said and left them.

"Hi Draco" she smiled at them "Blaise"

"Hi Sakura" Draco said.

"What you did to Umbridge was cool" Blaise said. Sakura blinked.

"But it wasn't fun…" she said and they looked at her, she sat down with them at the Slytherin table. "Real torture would have"

"That was real" Draco said, his own father had thought him some.

"But it was just basic and basic isn't fun." She said as they started to eat "making them believe stuff that isn't true and making them suffer in grate pain is fun." She stated simply.

"You have troubles" Pansy said.

"Not really" she said "my brain works just fine"

"You're a sadist" she said.

"Maybe…" Sakura smirked.

"What's next?" Pansy changed the subject.

"Poison" Sakura said "That is the best subject you have … except fortune-telling. I like those lessons"

"Why?" Draco asked, thinking that it was one of the most boring subjects ever.

"I'm able to sleep and I don't have to think to know my future" she smiled. "Let's go, Snape will kill me if I'm late."

"Okay" Draco said as Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

Ooo

"Aww… 'Mione, it's not that bad." Sakura said to her friend.

"I've never had detention before" Hermione said as they walked down to Umbridge's office.

"The worst thing is the pain, but I'll promise you I'll heal you so you won't suffer from scars." Sakura smiled.

"B-but detention…" Hermione said.

"Don't worry" Sakura patted her back. "I'm there" Hermione still looked unsure as they entered the room.

"Welcome girls" Umbridge smiled. "Sit down" both Sakura and Hermione sat down in silence.

"So what will I write this time?" Sakura said.

"'I will not teach torture' one thousand times" Sakura nodded and Hermione gasped.

"And you" Umbridge said pointing towards Hermione "'I will not disrespect teachers again' three hundred times since this is your first detention"

Sakura sat there humming while writing, completely ignoring the pain and Hermione's gasps. Hermione had a hard time writing and she couldn't understand how Sakura was humming a happy melody. Two hours later they left the room.

"I can't believe both you and the twins go through that every week" Hermione said as Sakura healed her hand. Sakura simply shrugged. She had nothing to say.

"… We should go back to the common room" Sakura said dragging Hermione with her.

"Yhea…" she nodded.

Ooo

Two and a half month had passed by and nothing was heard. In school it was like every other year. Sakura was bored to no end and so were the others. Sure there had been some small kills but nothing big to say 'the war is starting, let's fight!' Sakura guessed they would surprise them and since they didn't attack during the Yule ball they would wait a while to make people feel secure. Sakura sat outside watching the Quidditch game, Slytherin against Gryffindor. She didn't understand the fascination in people flying around trying to catch a small golden ball. She would have preferred to watch a swords fight or Sai and Naruto sparing at this moment she wasn't picky. She watched as the Slytherin students cheered, she guessed someone had taken a point. Still bored she started to wondering more about when and how Voldemort would strike. She guessed now would be a great time or later tonight when everyone was tired and all that. She would have started the fight during the evening in the protection of the dark; it was the best time to surprise everyone, either at the evening or during the night. Sakura decided to keep guard to night, she had this gut feeling and she always trusted it. She looked around ignoring all sound, still not finding anything interesting.

"Sakura, Sakura!!" Hermione shouted jumping up and down.

"What?"

"We won!"

"That's great" Sakura smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm… Nothing, well actually I just know that something bad will happen" Sakura said.

"Ohh…" Hermione was quiet. "Well let's go and celebrate."

"Yhea" Sakura forced a smile. She wasn't in the mood and no matter how fun it sounded she was here to protect Harry and kill Voldemort. "I'll be joining later, have to talk with Dumbledore first" Sakura said and before Hermione was able to answer she was gone.

She walked up to Dumbledore's office, she knew he wasn't there yet but she didn't care. She walked right in and sat down.

"Hi Fa-kun! How's life?" Sakura asked the bird who was in her lap now trying to get so close to her it was possible to. She sat and waited for some time.

"… I just feel it" she heard Dumbledore.

"Well he hasn't said anything. And I do think he would have told us, since we are supposed to fight with him." she heard Snape say.

"I know" the door opened "but I just feel like something is going to happen" Dumbledore hadn't noticed her yet.

"But…" Snape started.

"He'll attack to night" Sakura said.

"Wha-Sakura?" the head master couldn't hide his shock.

"At your service sir, but as said: he'll probably attack tonight. My guess is late in the evening or during the nigh. It would be smartest." She said, ignoring the glare Snape sent her.

"I guess so, but how come you're in my office?" he asked her.

"I wanted to speak with you about his attack." She sounded all business and her voice made both males shiver. "I hope you have a small army, because I won't fight alone. Take out Voldemort, yes but otherwise I'll leave it to you as long as you are ready for everything."

"Yes…" Dumbledore answered slowly "may I ask, you are the only one Fawkes actually like to snuggle with, how come?"

"He's a fire bird" she stated.

"We all know that" Snape snapped.

"My element is fire" she glared at Snape making him shiver. She stood up. "As long as you are ready" she said and left.

Sakura walked in to the common room, and soon she found the golden trio, the Weasly's in a corner of the room. She walked over there, ignoring everyone else. She stopped right next to them all laughing.

"We were wondering when you would arrive" Ron said to her

"He'll probably attack tonight" she said and they all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort" she said.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"He will probably attack to night" she glared at them, she wasn't in the mood.

"What?" Harry looked at her.

"God, do I have to spell it out for you" she said, slightly annoyed.

"No…" Harry started.

"Good, now go to bed I'll wake you up if something happens"

"What? No we…" Fred started.

"If you wish to fight do as I say or I'll chain you to the roof" she said and left them. Soon they also left. Hermione, who lived in the same room as Sakura walked in on her changing clothes.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep?" she asked.

"Some one has to guard the castle" Sakura answered.

"But why are you changing?"

"If there is a fight I'm there as an ANBU therefore I'll use my uniform and it is easier to move in." she explained to the witch. "Go to bed now Hermione"

Ooo

Sakura was sitting in the window; she saw a few shadows move. She knew it was death eaters. Sakura jumped back inside and woke Hermione. Hermione silently followed Sakura; she had gone to bed with her clothes on. Soon they had gathered in the common room. Sakura looked at them. She led them down with out a sound. Well that was until they came down to the people from the phoenix order.

"What are" Molly shouted, Sakura was before anyone else could react behind her with a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh… we do not need to wake up everyone." She whispered and Molly nodded. "Could some one make the castle sound proof?" she asked and Dumbledore did as she said.

"You're not fighting" Molly said pointing at her children. Before they could protest Sakura said something.

"Molly, listen to me" Sakura said in a calm voice. "Fred and George are old enough if I've understood it right. Harry, Ron and Hermione has fought against Voldemort their last six years and Ginny has done it in five. If they still are alive my guess is that they'll survive this to" Molly glared at Sakura, she liked the girl but now she acted to old for her age,

"And you think you're old enough to decide that" Molly said.

"I'm trained to fight, I'm trained to kill and I enjoy it, but if you don't mind there is a war to be fought" she said _'and I'll finally kill again'_ she ended it in her head.

A few other students walked in to them, all of them good at duelling. Draco and Blaise were amongst the teenagers who joined them. Both of them smiled at Sakura but she simply nodded.

"One last thing before we all go out" Dumbledore said. "Be careful out there, they won't hesitate to kill you. Sakura anything else?"

"Why do you ask her, she's sixteen and know no magic?" one of the students asked.

"Because of all of us I'm the one who is trained in killing" she glared. "On a battle field it is kill or be killed, if you can't handle the pressure to kill someone get lost, you'll only get hurt, killed or be in the way for the rest of us. Keep out of my way and…" she took a deep breath "you who know me… when my mask is on I'm not Haruno Sakura anymore, I'm Konoha ANBU, and a killer machine with out feelings so don't get in my way" they all looked at her, she just smirked and put the mask on. "Finally, killing time" she muttered, making those who heard her shiver.

As soon as they entered the school yard spells rained over them. Sakura jumped away, trying to get out of the crossfire, she jumped and threw two shirukens with explosion-tags on, both hitting a target.

"Kai" she mumbled and boom it went. She avoided getting hit by spells and soon she was close to some deatheaters, they all had their backs against her. "You'd better watch your backs" she said before drawing her katana killing them. She had a hard time to locate Voldemort, killing a few more while looking she finally saw some one who didn't wear the same thing as every one else. She moved closer to the snake looking man, still not making a sound. Sakura decided that it was Voldemort.

"We have to kill Potter, my lord, and that is soon" a man said.

"I know that Wormtail." His voice dripping with venom. "I want to kill him, make him come over here." A shiver went up in Sakuras spine, that voice was colder than death. A good thing that death wasn't anything she was afraid of.

"I shouldn't try to kill him" Sakura said, none had noticed her. Three persons turned and glared, one of them looking slightly like Draco.

"And why wouldn't he so that?" he asked, venom in his voice and his wand pointing at her.

"Because I'll kill him before he as much as touches Potter" Sakura smirked under her mask.

"And what would a weak little girl like you do against the dark lord"

"I would take my katana and chop his head of or pierce his hart… Now that I really think I'll do both" Sakura said.

"What an interesting girl" Voldemort spoke. "Kill her"

"Avada Kedavra" the oldest Malfoy shouted.

"To slow" Sakura said before driving her katana through his stomach.

"Bitch" Malfoy said as he fell down. She decided to cut his head of to; it would be more blood that way. She watched as Wormtail rushed away to find Potter.

"You know, the hardest part was finding you" she said. "I really hope you'll be more fun to fight that your follower here" she said poking the corps with her foot. "Let's fight, small talk isn't fun. Killing is" she decided to play. She used her chakra as a shield while Voldemort used different spells on her. She started easy, throwing a few kunais at him, she tried some shirukens too but they all got deflected. Sakura pulled out twenty sebons and threw at him. He wasn't able to deflect all of them so he got seven of them in his body. She then decided to end this, he was no fun.

"You know for being a grate wizard, you suck at real fights"

"How would you know?"

"Unlike you I'm trained to fight" she stated simply "How many times do I have to tell people that"

He smirked. "How come you didn't notice then" he said. Sakura turned her katana slashing a big snake in the middle. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"I did, just wanted to make sure you believed you could defeat me." She made a few hand seals and put a genjutsu on him. "To easy" she jumped away as a spell was shot against her; she hid behind Voldemort's body as he fell down on the ground screaming in pain. The sound was so high it made most of them to stop fighting and look up. Sakura watched as the deatheaters got fewer and fewer. They wee surrounded and most of them gave up but some desperate tried to continue fighting.

"There is no use in fighting" Sakura shouted at them. She took her katana and in one fast motion she had made Voldemort loose his head. "The war is already over."

Ooo

Dumbledore watched as all of the students sat down in the grate hall. He would hold a small speech and then they had a few hours before they had to leave. Soon there was silence.

"I'd like to thank you all for another year here at Hogwarts" he said. "This year we have made new friends, fallen in love and enjoyed our self but we also fought in a war and we suffered grate losses but we won. We all have lost one during the war. A family member, a friend, some one important." A lot of the students had tears in their eyes or was crying "but thanks to them the rest of us are able to live in a world with out this war. So thank you, all of you. You all helped on your own way." Applauds were heard and soon there was some cheering to. The war had ended, the exams were over and tomorrow their summer vacation would start

Sakura smiled. So this was the end. _'Finally'_ she thought _'finally real food, a drunken hokage who happily gives me sake so I won't tell Shizune and summer in Konoha, that's the best thing there is'_

Ooo

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Sakura and Draco were sitting outside a few meters from the Whomping Willow, not close enough for it to start hitting them. All of the Gryffindor students were glaring at Malfoy who glared back, Sakura ignored it completely. This was the last time she would be here, soon she would go back home… to her empty apartment. She wouldn't stay in it long though… she was going on a paid vacation, she only had to tell Tsunade that first.

"I can't believe we will be leaving this place in a few hours." Hermione said; it was to beautiful outside to spend the last hours glaring at Draco.

"It's been an interesting year" Fred grinned, and the others just had to agree.

"It sure has" Sakura mumbled "this has been the funniest mission since…" she became quiet a few seconds "team seven was" she whispered the last part. She missed that time, but what has been has and there is nothing to do.

"What are you going to do during the summer" Harry asked looking at Draco; he also decided to not destroy the few hours left before summer vacation.

"I don't know… enjoying the summer, taking it easy and stuff like that. How about you guys?" even though old habits are hard to break they all had a sort of understanding and respect for each other.

"The usual, I'll be staying at my godfathers house together with every one else."

"We'll start working" the twins said. "We have a store at diagonally"

"How about you Sakura, when you get home what will you do?" Ginny smiled.

"As soon as I get back I'll have to leave my rapport, then I'll ask Tsunade-sama for a paid vacation for a while."

"Paid?" Draco said looking strangely at her along with the others.

"Yes"

"If she says no?" Hermione asked.

"I'll work at the hospital, take missions and train." They all stared at her.

"Ohh…" Hermione said. "And if she says yes?"

"I'll spend the time it will take to find Uchiha Sasuke and kill him" Sakura looked down in the ground, her voice hollow. There was silence; no one had anything to say.

"How about next year?" Draco asked her "will you come here as 'you' and not 'you-on-mission'?"

"No…" she looked at them. "I don't know how long time it'll take for me to find Sasuke. We have spent the last four years with trying to find him and bring him back home." They all noticed that Draco's eyes become a darker grey than their original silver.

"You've spent four years on trying to find him and now you'll try again?"

"I'll find him even if I have to ask the akatsukis for help. I'm not going to be like Sasuke"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, during these four years has he tried to kill his brother but he hasn't succeeded. I will find him and I will kill him, no matter what"

"Ohh…"

"So when you leave we won't meet you again?" Ginny asked.

"I'll write and I'll visit."

"Do you promise?" Draco mumbled

"I can't promise but I'll try"

"Why not?" Hermione asked

"Every mission for a ninja is a risk to get killed, therefore I don't make any promises I can't keep."

"As long as you visit some day." Harry said with a small smile, after these months he had started to like her. Not so much but a bit.

"Sure" Sakura smiled. "I can't believe it has been ten months…"

"Ten months since a pink haired thing appeared in the grate hall and shocked everyone." George said and everybody laughed a bit.

"And six months ago it was the Yule ball" Draco said smiling at Sakura.

"One week since the 'grate war'" Harry said.

"Thirty seven minutes left before we have to say god bye" Sakura said and they all looked at her. "I'll take my leave soon but I …" she started; they knew she didn't talk feelings. "I'll remember this time and I really have enjoyed it" With that said she smiled and blushed a little, barley noticeable. They all looked at her before Hermione threw her self over Sakura crying.

"There, there 'Mione. I'll live and I'll visit."

"I'll miss you so much" Hermione sobbed.

Sakura bent down and whispered "I'll miss you too 'Mione"

"I wanna say bye to" Ginny said and Hermione moved so Ginny was able to hug Sakura and smile.

"See yha Gin" Sakura smiled.

"Bye Sakura" Ginny smiled and let go.

"Bye our little helper" the twins said and hugged her at the same time.

"I'm gonna try some of those candy things on Naruto" Sakura grinned, the twins had given her some of the candy that made people do weird stuff, like puke and getting a big nose bleed. "No… Gaara" a sadistic grin was on her lips.

"I'll see yha around then Sakura." Ron said grabbing her hand.

"Will do; take care of 'Mione. You'll never find anyone better." Sakura winked and Ron blushed.

"I'll do that"

"I have to say, I like you more now" Harry took her hand and smiled.

"Same here, you aren't just a brat you are The brat" Sakura grinned making the others laugh.

Sakura hugged Draco. "I'll miss you, Draco." She mumbled.

"I'll miss you too Sakura" he smiled a sad smile.

"Next time" she whispered "don't fall for a ninja" he just smiled at her. Sakura pulled her cat mask on.

"I have to go" she said.

"Yhea… we have to go to the train" Ginny said they turned to walk away.

"Finally, real food. I'll make Naruto take me out for ramen" they heard her say, they turned to look at her. She was gone but where she had been standing a swirl of Sakura petals were. Draco was the first one to grab one as the wind blew them away.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I'm done with this! This is the longest of all six chapters, eight pages!!!! Anyway if the spells are wrong I'll blame it on the fact that I don't remember much. Crappy excuse I know.**

**This chapter is for everybody who has read any of my stories and to all of those who have taken the time to review them! THANK YOU!!**

**Wow…. Another story complete… and so many reviews! **

**Next story will be another of my ItaSaku… some time during January.**

**I'm no good at saying good bye but here it is: Bye! I hope I'll see yha another time, another story and in a review.**

**For the last time on this story: Please leave a review! I need to feel some Love!**

**Love,  
Suzuki**


End file.
